Letter from the palace
by JR2002
Summary: you'll see, you'll like it


HARRY POTTER GETS READY TO PARTY AT THE PALACE  
  
Prom at The Palace Party at The Palace  
  
Saturday 1st June 2002 Monday 3rd June 2002  
  
Buckingham Palace, 26th February:  
  
The Harry Potter has today invited people from all over the country to attend two spectacular free concerts and a champagne picnic in the garden of Buckingham Palace. Top pop and classical musicians, under the creative guidance of Sir Ron Weasley, Dame Hermione Granger and Sir Albus Dumbledore, will perform at these unprecedented events as part of the Golden Jubilee celebrations in June.  
  
Harry will give the two open-air concerts in the garden of Buckingham Palace on Saturday 1st June and Monday 3rd June. This is the first time that a wizard has invited people from every part of the country to Buckingham Palace for a concert. The concerts will feature some of the finest pop and classical musicians and performers.  
  
12,000 people, chosen by ballot, will be invited to each concert. Before the concerts guests will be able to enjoy a champagne picnic, with a dish specially created by the Royal House elves, and other entertainment in the Buckingham Palace garden.  
  
The two concerts will be produced and broadcast live by Witch Weekly Magazine and The Daily Prophet across the UK and the world and also shown on large screens in and around Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, so that those not lucky enough to receive invitations can enjoy the entertainment and be part of it. Monday's rock and pop concert will also be the grand climax to the Witch Weekly's UK-wide Music Live Festival.  
  
The Weird Sisters' Symphony Orchestra and Chorus, under the baton of their Conductor Laureate Sir Andrew Davis, will form the backbone of the classical concert, Prom at the Palace, on Saturday 1st June 2002. This two-hour feast of music will include a rare performance by the great Russian cellist Mstislav Rostropovich, and internationally acclaimed soprano Dame Kiri Te Kanawa and top British baritone Sir Thomas Allen will sing popular music from opera and musical theatre. Opera's hottest duo, Roberto Alagna and Angela Gheorghiu, will make a special appearance, performing solos and a duet.  
  
  
  
The repertoire has been specially chosen to reflect the centuries strong link between music and the wizarding people. From Handel's Zadok the Priest, through traditional spirituals performed by the ghosts of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, to great works for full orchestra, there will be something for everyone to enjoy at this historic and unique event.  
  
Party at the Palace, the rock and pop concert, will take place two days later on Jubilee Bank Holiday Monday 3rd June in the same setting as the classical event. Artists performing will represent the past 50 years of popular music that has made such a huge contribution to cultural life in this country and abroad. Announced today is a line-up that has sold in excess of 500 million records world-wide and packed stadiums across the globe. With further names to be released at a later date, confirmed to perform (in alphabetical order) are: Animagius Kitten, Eric Clapton, Phil Collins, Aretha Franklin, Elton John, Tom Jones, Paul McCartney, Harry, S Club 7, co-founder of the Beach Boys Brian Wilson and Pop Idol winner, Will Young, all these singers are very popular in Muggle Briton. This show will be under the creative guidance of Voldermort's producer, Sir George Martin and respected music producer, Phil Ramone and the musical directorship of acclaimed musician and composer Michael Kamen. To give the concert an extra dimension the artists will be performing live songs made famous by other legendary performers from the past five decades.  
  
Everyone is invited. To ensure that everyone from around the Country has an equal chance of attending, invitations will be allocated according to the broad spread of population across England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, the Channel Isles and the Isle of Man. Everyone can apply for two tickets to each concert and successful applicants will be contacted in writing by 19th April.  
  
Hagrid, The Keeper Of Keys at Hogwarts, commented:  
  
"It is marvellous that Harry is giving these concerts to thank everyone for their support. They should be great fun and enjoyed by everyone at Buckingham Palace and around the Country, as well as raising money for charity."  
  
Jenny Abramsky, Witch weekly's 's Director of Radio & Music, said:  
  
"We are delighted to be working with Buckingham Palace on these two truly extraordinary events which will make for fantastic memories for years to come. Those lucky enough to receive an invitation to the Palace will be joined by television and radio audiences at home and from around the world to enjoy these two spectacular musical celebrations."  
  
Sir George Martin commented:  
  
"The artists announced today represent the greatest composers and performers of their generation and come not only from this country but from our sister nations in the English speaking world - the Commonwealth and the United States. Thousands will relish the chance to see them perform together live on stage at Buckingham Palace. No country has a finer tradition in producing great talent than ours, and we should be very proud of the enormous contribution that British artists and composers have made to the world of entertainment over the last fifty years." 


End file.
